Myrmidons (2nd)
Myrmidons is the Gay-Straight Alliance of Cybernation and it belongs to the maroon team. It was founded on October 1st, 2008, and is the reincarnation of an older Myrmidons of the same name. See Myrmidons (1st) = History of Myrmidons (2nd)= Early History Rebirth The history of the second incarnation of Myrmidons all began when Pathos, after a five month hiatus from Cybernations, had a burst of nostalgia and returned. His first act was to state so on the forums, announcing a press conference and to announce why he had rerolled for the seventh time as BaneofPathos. He said that he wanted to make amends, to return to the glorious days of his past times in Cybernations, and to refound Myrmidons as it was meant to be founded. His return was warmly recieved, and Theoden, who was facing hard times in his own alliance, The German Empire, sought to help him. Theoden continued to work on the forums of the alliance, having made the forums awesome. While Pathos recruited off-site and layers on the cosmetics of the alliance-to-be: having stayed up one night until four in the morning working on a 3D model of the capital city, having made both the flag of the alliance and the capital city, having named the capital Arc-en-Ceil at the request of one of his friends, having chosen an official anthem for the alliance. The breakneck pace to alliance creation suffered a blow on October 10, 2008, as Pathos, after suffering from a two weeks long bout of lack of sleep induced depression, stated his contributions to the alliance would be significantly less in the future as he seeks to gain his real life affairs in order. Conflicting Interests lead to Compromises The early days of the alliance saw a fevered pitch effort by the two to establish the framework of the future alliance. Often times resulting in conflicts of interest. When it came to the charter Theoden favored more autocratic reforms, while Pathos vied for more checks and balances to be established -- both agreed however that Pathos was to lead the alliance. The bigger differences arose between the two in issues not covered in the charter. Regarding membership, Pathos insisted that the road to membership should be easy, but the credentials to stay a member be elevated. Theoden said the reverse should be the case, the road to membership should be hard, but once membership was obtained it should be relatively easy. There was bitterness to be had regarding the existence of a Myrmidons Academy. While both understood the importance of well trained members, but both sought about different solutions. Theoden pushed for the creation of a Myrmidons Academy, similar to Alpha Beta, which would be separate from the actual alliance. Pathos was revolted by the idea, stating it would ultimately undermine the strength of the alliance -- his solution was to have an internalized academy system. While both agreed to the importance of testing, Pathos felt testing aught to be optional with incentives, Theoden felt they aught to be mandatory. As of October 12, 2008, it is hoped that a compromise shall be reached between the two, before the scheduled Declaration of Existence to be held on October 17, 2008. Secretariat Selection Conglomerated Alliance? What? Bid for the 2008 Autumnal Games As Myrmidons was being drafted, Pathos sought about the life long fulfillment of another ambition: the creation of the CNlympics. The idea allegedly came to him after reading yet another n00bs post regarding a United Nations. He spent two weeks fleshing out the idea in his mind, and finally posted the proposal in the Open World Forums. The games would involve the creation of a governing body, The International Cyber Nations Olympic Committee abbr. ICNOC. Followed by the two weeks long selection of a host city, a one week recess, and a week long period in which players would compete in various Track & Field themed arcade games. The whole process would end with a 24-hour spam fest held on the forums of the host city (or another location of their choosing). In the first 12 hours, it seemed as though the idea was bust. Numerous senior members of the CyberNations community frowned upon the idea and the polls reflected this. Yet within 36 hours of the creation of the post, there was a sudden shift and popularity began to rise to 50:50. Within 72 hours of the first post, the voting went exactly 2/3rds for, 1/3rd against. Ever since, the majority has continued to grow. This is largely in part due to the expansion of gaming criteria, to encompass not only free online track & field arcade games but also more renowned retail games such as Call of Duty 4 and Rock Band, as well as more classical board games such as Chess and Risk. The bid of support from njndirish, head of the Federation of International Football On Bob (FIBOB), also can be considered a benchmark in the sudden shift of support. The current proposal also calls for some changes regarding the scoring. While the Host City selection is still alliance based, leaderboards and medals are now team based. This is in order to cut back on the work load and allow for more events. = Arc-en-Ceil, Capital of Myrmidons = The capital city of Myrmidons is Arc-en-Ceil. Founded on October 3rd, 2008, the city is, as of October 7th, 2008, still in the late stages of planning and sporadic construction is being undergone across the city. It is running into budget and dead-line trouble, but is suspected a pending protectorate deal my alleviate these strains. The majority of the city's workforce consists of commuters from outside the country. Gallery Image:MyrmidonsCapital1.png| Flag of the Capital of Myrmidons, Arc-en-Ceil Image:Arc-en-Ceil02.png| Department of Communications Bldg. Image:Arc-en-Ceil01.png| The Financial District and Waddell Fields (East to West) Image:Arc-en-Ceil00.png| Map of Arc-en-Ceil, the capital city Image:Arc-en-Ceil03.png| The Financial District and Waddell Fields (West to East) Image:Arc-en-Ceil12.png| National Aquatic Facility Image:Arc-en-Ceil08.png| National Archives Museum Image:Arc-en-Ceil06.png| National Monument and Government Hall Image:Arc-en-Ceil11.png| Inside Waddell Stadium Image:Arc-en-Ceil09.png| Waddell Stadium Image:Arc-en-Ceil10.png| Skyline of Arc-en-Ceil = Current Charter of Myrmidons = TBA.